The Sister of Iron and Daughter of Death
by TMNTfan101
Summary: Kira has always hated who she really is. She yells at teachers for using her real last name and she hates the image she sees in the mirror. She also hates her father, Thanatos the god of death and her Irish twin brother. She never expect for Chrion to send her to the same high school as him though. Will she get over her past or continue hating her brother?
1. Prologue

"Thanatos this wasn't part of the deal!" The man yelled pointing at the sleeping baby by the bed. Her hair was blonde and she slept peacefully. The dark hooded figure just stood there not answering; this mad the man angrier.

"Fine I'll go leave that little devil in the woods to die then she won't be my problem any more." The man barked picking up the baby roughly causing her to cry. The baby's cry caused his wife to enter the room. When she saw the man holding the child she stopped.

"Darling what is going on? Why is Kira crying?" She asked a concerned look on her face looking from him to the hooded figure then to the baby.

"I'm sending this thing back to where it belongs!" He barked and headed for the door, but his wife stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The hooded figure said to the man.

"Why?!" He yelled and the hooded figure pointed to his wife.

"Harm the child and your wife will die. Harm the child and the deal is off. You did say you would do anything to save your wife and this is my price." At that the hooded figure left. The wife still stood in the way of the door. The man growl and handed the baby to his wife.

"What are you going to do darling?" She asked nervously trying to quiet the baby. The man paced the room angrily muttering. The wife held the baby close like her might try to hurt the baby again.

"We will give that thing to Doctor Strange that way we won't have to deal with that monster and you my dear won't die." He said walking over to her kissing her on the forehead. When he back away he glared at the child in her arms. He snatched the baby from her arms causing her to cry again.

"Doctor Strange." He called loudly and another man appeared and gave a bow.

"Yes Sire. What do you need?" He asked then saw the child in his arms.

"Take this thing and do whatever you want with it I don't care." The man said handing him the baby. His wife ran forward, but her husband stopped her.

"Don't! She a curse! Kun Lun doesn't need someone like her. We already have a son, we don't need that problem." He said angrily, but she wouldn't stop.

"She is our child!" She cried trying to get the baby, Doctor Strange saw the pain in her eyes and didn't know what to do. Before he could say, the man spoke first.

"She isn't my child, she is your's and his child! She is the child of Death!" He snarled and turned to Doctor Strange.

"Leave now!" He snapped and he disappeared. The wife fell the the ground in tears, the man sighed in relief and left the room.

A few years later the wife died for the man had broken the deal with Death. Doctor Strange raised the child like his own or tried to the best he could. Still he couldn't hide some things so she later ran away. For years she was alone, but then learned about her true past and found camp half blood. She never knew that later in her life that she would run into the person she hated the most and her past.


	2. Chapter 1

"Kira, Kira wake up its time for school." A familiar voice said from above. I rolled over and opened my eyes to see Nico looking down at me. He was like my big brother that was a year younger then me. After I ran away from Doctor Strange's place I was alone for a few years in the foster system. I later ran into Nico and his sister and they became my family.

"Kay." I said slowly getting out of bed. I looked at the clock, 7:45. 15 minutes til school starts. I bolted from the bed and quickly changed into my usual outfit. Black jeans, long sleeve black t-shirt, black gloves, and my black hooded jacket. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, my long blonde hair was a mess.

I sighed angrily when I saw my hair. I hated the color of it, it made me think of my brother. But I promised Bianca that I wouldn't dye or cut it.I did the usual braid and ran to collect my stuff in the dining room. When I got there I looked at the clock. 6:45 am, I turned and glared at Nico who gave a smirk.

"You forgot to turn your clock back an hour." He said and I lounged at him and he dodged with shadow travel. We both finished getting ready and went to school, whispers followed us through the building. Everyone probably knows about what happened at my past schools. I grumpled and went to class. Nico and I sat the very (and I mean VERY) back of the room.

"Nico di Angelo, M.J. Watson, Peter Parker…" The name made me tense. I knew his uncle and it made me think bad thoughts, but I pushed them out.

"Kira Rand." I stood up and shot the teacher a dirty look.

"It is di Angelo not Rand." I growled, but the teacher ignored me. THe next name made me jump out of my skin.

"Daniel Rand." The teacher said and the name echoed through my head. Whispers filled the room instantly. Everyone one was now staring at me and a boy near the front of the room. The boy then turned and looked at me, his eyes widening with shock.

"I need some water." I muttered leaving my seat. Everyone watched me as I headed for the door. I paused at the boy's seat and looked at him. Hatred filled my soul and I kicked his chair causing him to fall to the ground. Everyone gasped and started whispering again. Nico gave me a stern look, but i ignored it.

"Oops I'm sorry Daniel Rand. Guess you got the spot back home right? Well congrats and I hope you know that I don't like you at all." I said my voice going from girly girl to a growl. I started to walk away when a voice spoke up.

"What's your problem? Danny doesn't even know you." I turned to see Peter and I tensed up. I gave a mocking laugh before answering.

"Oh he knows me, he just doesn't know it yet. Did his jerk of a daddy never talk to him about me? Well I wouldn't be surprised." I turned and left the room. I skipped the rest of my classes and sat in a tree.

"Who was that girl?" I heard Peter say from below. I looked down and watched as Peter talked to his friends and Danny.

"May be SHEILD knows something." Danny said, his eyes telling me he was deep in thought.

"She knows about me and my father, what else could she know. Still I think I have at least seen her. When I was a kid at Doctor Strange's place, she watch me around a corner and then stormed away." Danny said looking at the ground.

"Sounds like her." A dark haired tan boy said.

"Still we should be careful around her, there is something about her that seems… dangerous." Peter said and the were gone.

"Get down here now." Nico said appearing behind the tree. I jumped down gracefully in front of him, but he wasn't happy to see me.

"You could have left him alone." He growled. I looked away at the ground nowing a lecture was coming on.

"Kira I know you hate him to Tartarus and back, but you should just leave him alone. He did nothing to you." I snapped at this.

"Done nothing to me. His existence is why I am cursed. If he wasn't born then I would be hated by everyone, I would end up having everyone who touches my skin end up dying like Bianca. Its his fault I was abandoned. ITS HIS FAULT FOR EVERYTHING!" I screamed.

I continued "He is why I hate who I am. WHy I hate my hair color, why I hate my last name, why I hate Kun Lun. Its because he is my brother that I hate him!"


	3. Chapter 2

"Daniel what is wrong?" Fury asked looking over at Danny would was staring hard at the table. Danny looked up surprised and rubbed his head.

"Sorry Fury I couldn't help stop thinking about this girl from school." Danny said to Fury. Fury raised his eyebrow at what Danny said. Danny soon realized what he said.

"No not like that… Uh… what info do you have on a Kira Rand?" Danny asked before he said anything else stupid. Fury had a surprised look on his face and suddenly Danny felt a hand on his shoulder. Danny jump to see the boy who sat next to Kira in class behind him.

"I think I can give you some information on Kira." The boy said and sat down at the table with them. Everyone stared at him shocked and confused.

"How did you get in here!" Fury demanded, but he put up his hand. The boy turned to Danny before he spoke.

"Have you heard about the greek gods?" The boy asked and Danny nodded in response.

"Well there real and Kira is a demigod. I am too, I'm Nico di Angelo son of Hades/Pluto, I can shadow travel thats how I got in here. Kira is the daughter of Thanatos…" Nico said before Danny spoke.

"The god of Death." Danny finished and Nico nodded. Danny stared at his hands in shock not knowing what to say next.

"Then why does she hate?" Danny asked and Nico sighed. He knew Danny would have to find out eventually.

"You have been told that you would lead your kingdom into an era of peace right?" Danny nodded.

"Well that wasn't the complete truth." Danny gave Nico a confused look.

"There is a prophecy: One day there will be a pair of twins, one a child of iron the other a child of death. One of them will lead their kingdom into an era of peace." Nico finished, but Danny was still confused.

"So that means Kira is my twin sister?" Danny said wanting to make sure that he was getting his info right, Nico shook his head.

"Irish twin." Nico corrected.

"What he says is true Daniel." A familiar voice said. Danny turned to see Doctor Strange and Doctor Strange seemed not to light this topic.

"Your father sent Kira to live with me shortly after she was born. I did my best to raise her, but when you first came to see me when you were six. This caused Kira to run away and it wasn't until a few years ago I learned that Kira had made it safely to camp halfblood. I did my best to keep her safe from the monsters. I tried to keep her past a secret until she was older, but it didn't work." Doctor Strange gloomily. This Danny was confused on why she hated him. He was her brother so why did she hate him so much instead of his dad.

"When your mom was pregnant with you she was dying. So your father made a deal with death to spare her on what ever condition death wanted. And that condition was Kira's birth and your father hated that condition. Still her birth came with another price, she was cursed that so who ever touched her skin would die soon after." Nico answered knowing the question hadn't been answered.

"So she hates me because I hadn't of existed my mom wouldn't have been dying and the deal would have been made and Kira wouldn't be cursed… but then she wouldn't have been born either." Danny said still confused.

"Kira probably been born as someone else along with you, but that is how fate works and you can't change the past." Nico replied.

"If she hates Danny so much why hasn't she touched him yet?" Peter asked still confused. Nico stared at the table.

"I don't know why. Maybe she wants him to know before she kills him or maybe she knows that she probably can't because of the prophecy… who knows." Nico said.

"Kira has been through a lot trust me on that. First your jerk dad abandoned her, she is sent through tons of foster homes for six years who were horrible to her, and when she finally found me and my sister...Bianca died and Kira blames herself for it. Other things have happened as well that she won't talk about, but you shouldn't be too hard on her okay. She is like the only thing to family I have left." Nico said trying to explain other things, but Danny nodded getting the message.

Nico and Doctor Strange left shortly after, and when Danny was alone he thought to himself what he was just told. _I have a sister, my father abandoned her for being a child of death, and the monks have lied to me this entire time… how did I not see this_ Danny thought to himself not knowing what to think of all of this.


	4. Chapter 3

I sat in my normal seat that I sat in the previous day. I stared out the window spotting Peter Parker. I felt a tear streaked down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away. _I'm sorry_ I thought to Peter, _I'm sorry I caused your Uncle Ben to die_ I finished. I closed my eyes and fell into my memories.

The kids at school were bullying me again. I was 12 and I had run away from the school when I ran into him. He was a nice man Uncle Ben, he was always nice to me ever since we met. He always told me that I was a nice person and he made me feel like I wasn't a monster. He would comfort me when ever I was sad, just like Bianca did. Sadly I was the cause of his end.

"You have grown into a lovely young lady." Uncle Ben said as we walked down the street. It was a year ago and I was walking him home from the grocery store. Out of nowhere a man with a guy appear and had me at gunpoint.

"Give me your money girly." The man said, but I was frozen to the spot. My mind had gone blank, how could I? I have fought monster and other things that people have nightmares about, but why did I freeze when I'm at gunpoint? Before I knew it Uncle Ben grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of harms way. _No he touched me! No he touched my skin!_ I screamed in my mind.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Uncle Ben's lifeless body then fell to the ground. I stared at his body guit filling me and I ran. It was the only thing I could do was run. I secretly attended his funeral after that. It was the first time I saw Peter. I go to his grave weekly no a days leaving daisies for him. He always told me that I reminded him of daisies for their purity and beauty. But thats not true! I'm not pure at all and I'm a beast not a beauty.

"Kira?" A voice asked pulling me back to reality. My eyes flashed open and I turned to see Danny standing there looking at me worried. I shot him a glare and turned from him.

"Kira….I know you're my sister and I'm sorry about what you been through and…." I cut him off and growled at him.

"You know nothing….You have never been in charge of innocent people dying especially people close to you. You're golden boy, given everything. Trained to lead Kun Lun and be king. Me, I'm the monster that if father had its way would hunt me down and kill me, even if it means attacking camp and becoming enemies with the gods." I growled finally turning to him.

"You're right I do know nothing, but I want to make it up to you. You're my little sister after all." Danny said trying to smile. I stared at him, not sure what to think.

"I think it would be nice for you two to have brother and sister bounding." Nico said appearing behind us. I jumped and Danny did as well. Before I could say anything Nico and Danny (mainly Nico) schedule an activity for us to do and a date to due so.

"Oh and feel free to bring you friends. Kira doesn't have many." Nico said with a smile walking away. I stared in shock at Nico as his disappeared, my mouth hanging open. _THAT JERK! I HATE THIS GUY AND HE IS FORCING ME TO HANG OUT WITH HIM! URG! Well I have no choice and maybe it will be….fun_ I thought to myself closing my mouth staring at my desk.

"Well….See you at lunch sis." Danny said smiling and walking away. Great now I have to put up with him at lunch too. Why did Chiron send me to this school of all places? I grumble to myself, closing my eyes to another flash back.

"_Kira, I know you have only been here for a couple years, but I want you and Nico to got to Midtown high." Chiron said in the Big house, Nico sitting next to me. I looked at my hands and shook my head vigorously._

"_No. I can't go back to New York City, especially there." I said and Chiron placed his hand on my covered shoulder._

"_It wasn't your fault about Mr. Parker, you need to move on. Besides there is someone there that you might like to see." Chiron said this then dismissed us. I now know who he meant when he said that, my brother._

I opened my eyes and survived my classes. Now I just have to survive lunch.


End file.
